Sanctity For Our SOUL
by Cloperella
Summary: A decade has passed since monsters were freed from the underground, and found a life of peace alongside humans on the surface world. Frisk however has been assaulted with nightmares orchestrated by Chara's vengeful spirit, urging him to reset the timeline and erase the happy ending he's achieved. Asriel reminds Frisk how grateful he is for giving him a chance at life on the surface
_cover image drawn by byondRAGE, on furaffinity dot net_

* * *

Darkness. It was all that surrounded Frisk at the moment. His eyes couldn't see even a drop of light. He could only see one other being standing before him. His stature was intimidating, a mountain of a man that towered over Frisk. He had to crane his neck to see the being's face properly. His bright, amber eyes looked downward, a thick blonde beard on the chin of his furry white face. Looking up at him, Frisk could see who he was: Asgore Dreemur, the king under the mountain, ruler and shining beacon of hope for the kingdom of monsters.

Asgore looked down on Frisk, more specifically, at his hand ; the one clutching the knife embedded in in his stomach. His shaking eyes struggled to process the grisly sight before him.

In shock, Frisk pulled the knife back, ripping at Asgore's flesh. The king staggered backwards, clutching at his wound. He looked up to Frisk, his expression more bewildered than malicious.

Frisk's body began to tremble. He lifted his hand up and stared at the shining blade. Guilt began to spread throughout Frisk's being. While his body grew tense and his stomach queasy, he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he realize what he'd done.

Asgore's face grew disheartened. Accepting his fate, he knew he would not survive to see his people freed; the sun shining down on he and his subjects, nor his wife after so long apart from one another. Closing his eyes, Asgore resigned himself to his inevitable fate.

Before his wound could claim his life completely, a ring of white pellets formed around Asgore. Closing in around him, they began to slice at his body, one after another. Frisk watched on in horror as his body disintegrated, dissolving into the air. He could see a small orb, a dull light glowing at the center. It was Asgore's soul. He wanted so desperately to reach out to it, in an effort to preserve its energy, a vain hope that he could undo what he'd done. But one more pellet appeared from above and descended upon the glowing ball.

With one final strike, the orb was broken. After scattering about the area, it vanished without a trace. Asgore was dead. Obliterated, along with the hope of monsters everywhere. Frisk's heart was broken. His mind couldn't bear to accept the horror of what he'd done.

Just as the despair began to creep up into his soul, he saw something move from the ground where Asgore stood. It was a flower, with a tall thin stem and thick green leaves jutting out from the sides. It's petals were bright and yellow as the sun, and at the center of its petals was a face, pale as ash. It stared at Frisk with a nervous smile.

"See? I never betrayed you!" The flower said, its voice shaking with fright. "It was all a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you!"

Frisk's mind struggled to remember. The flower spoke to him as if it had known him all along, like the both of them had been working together at a common goal. Even with its soulless eyes, Frisk could see that it still knew enough to feel fear as it looked upon him.

Its face begans to morph before Frisk's eyes. The large stigma at the center bent and twisted into a new shape. It bore a striking resemblance to Asgore, though years younger, as if he were still a child.

"After all, it's me… your best friend…" The flower said, its voice shaking harder than ever, but still keeping a smile on its face. "I'm helpful. I can be useful to you. I promise I won't get in your way."

Frisk had stood in silence since Asgore vanished, paralyzed by the shock of what had happened. Now, hearing the voice of the flower and seeing its new face, something about it called to him. Frisk slowly stepped towards it, staring into the flower's shaking eyes.. "I can help… I can… I can..."

As Frisk stood over the flower, its smile fell away. Its eyes began to well up and its lips trembled. All at once, it began to sob in panic.

"Please don't kill me!" It screamed, bawling with fear. Frisk's heart ached for it. He knew the flower wasn't innocent. He knew it had done some horrible things in its time. But the way it begged for its life made him feel pity for its miserable existence. Frisk couldn't bear to kill something that still had enough of a conscience to feel such fear.

 _Spare_

Frisk rose the knife over his head. His hand shook as he savored the moment, his target crying for mercy before him.

 _Spare!_

He brought his hand down. The flower opened its eyes a split second before the blade sliced through his head, splitting the stigma at the top. His final expression was one of hopelessness and despair. Frisk saw it twitch unconsciously A small glimmer of hope within told him it might still be alive.

 _SPARE! SPARE! SPARE!_

Frisk rose the knife up and slashed at him again. The gash in its face deepened. Another slice, and his face crumbled away. Another swipe, the stem collapsed upon itself. Only a mess of stem and petals remained, but Frisk kept slashing away again and again, unable to control himself. After several relentless strikes, the pieces left of it were too tiny to do anything with. Frisk stared at the ground, hoping it wasn't true. He couldn't accept that he'd be so merciless as to strike down a creature who'd plead for its life, without any means to defend itself. The stillness of the grass and tiny pieces left haunted him. It was gone, just like Asgore. What was left of it had merged with the grass before him.

Frisk tore his sight away from the grass and looked forward. And what he saw made his stomach drop to his toes.

A clutter of objects littered the ground before him. A long purple gown, a rough slice through the chest of the garment. A red scarf in a heap, next to a blue hooded jacket. A pile of shattered armor, with an eyepatch tied around a broken spear. A pile of electrical devices and a computer screen, along with a lab coat and glasses. And on the floor underneath everything, a thick layer of powdery white dust.

Everything Frisk saw before him had once brimmed with life, with hope for escape from their underground prison. Though he couldn't remember, he somehow knew he was responsible for robbing them of their lives as well as their hope. He had been the one to strike them down into lifeless matter on the floor, erasing their beautiful souls from the world. It was Frisk's fault. Frisk was to blame. Feeling the weight of his sins upon him, he fell to his hands and knees, facing the floor. He didn't want to be a part of this world anymore. He could never be forgiven for these sins.

"Greetings." A voice called out. An icy chill gripped Frisk's heart. He quickly turned around to see who it was. "I am Chara."

Frisk fell back in fright. He'd seen the boy before, many times, but each time still filled him with dread. The child looked eerily identical to him; like looking into a distorted mirror projecting his warped reflection. Though the child bore a joyful smile, he knew for a fact that his presence meant nothing but danger for himself and what little was left of the world.

"Thank you." The child continued. "Your power awakened me from death. My 'human soul'. My 'determination'. They were not mine, but YOURS."

Frisk's breathing became icy and painful as he listened to Chara. He couldn't accept it. He couldn't bear the thought that his determination could lead to such pain and destruction for those around him.

"At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it?" Chara asked, as if Frisk knew what he spoke of. Frisk hadn't the foggiest idea; he knew he wasn't capable of planning anything so horrible himself. "Why was I brought back to life?" Frisk refused to answer Chara. Even if he had the strength to respond, he wouldn't give Chara the satisfaction.

"You." he continued. "With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation: power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. Every time you killed, every time you grew stronger; that's me. Chara."

Frisk's teeth chattered inside his mouth. It couldn't be possible. He couldn't bear to accept that as the truth. How could he have been so horrible to have let things escalate to this point?

"Now, we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move onto the next."

Even from afar, Chara extended his hand to Frisk. Frisk still didn't have the strength to respond, not even to move at this point. However, a tiny bit of resolve existed within him. All it could do though was give him enough sense to shake his head and refuse Chara's offer.

"No…?" Chara asked, his smile still fixed to his face. "Hmm. How curious. You must have misunderstood."

In an instant, Chara's eyes became an unsettling dark red, filled to the brim with blood. They were not the eyes of one without a soul; far worse than that. They were the eyes of one whose soul was black and corrupt, who delighted in the destruction of everything around them. Looking into those haunting, evil portals, Frisk realized that they were the end, the final, the point of no return.

" **SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"**

Frisk tried to back away, but the floor steeped in an incline toward Chara. He felt his grip slipping as he slid down toward the menacing child. The wicked laughter echoed as Frisk slid forward, the blood in Chara's eyes seeping out and running down his face. Frisk felt a mix of hot and cold tearing through his nerves as he realized the end was coming, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. With Chara's face inches away, Frisk prayed to whoever was listening that the end wouldn't hurt too badly.

A slash appeared across Frisk's face. He watched a torrent of red fall over his sight as his life and the life of the world around him emptied a waterfall of blood. And then, it all came to an abrupt stop before he was ready.

* * *

Frisk drew in a sharp breath as he sat upright in bed. The darkness of the bedroom matched what he'd seen just a moment ago, keeping his erratic heartbeat up. His hands gripped the shirt of his blue pajamas were soaked in a cold sweat. His mind fought to regain his grip on reality as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The light of the moon seeping in from the closed blinds helped him make out the objects all around him.

He could see the outline of an outdated television on a display in front of him. Still breathing hard, he turned his head to scan the rest of the room. He could see a tall oak dresser next to a lamp against the wall, and a peace lily atop a small set of shelves underneath the window. He'd been told that the plant was supposed to emit soothing fragrances into the air to relieve stress. It had done little to ward off the nightmares he'd experienced in the past years. If anything, he felt more stressed than ever at the moment. He gazed downward at the floor, seeing the pair of stuffed teddy bears sitting upright. While usually cute and cuddly, the black plastic of their eyes reminded Frisk of Chara's empty gaze in his nightmares.

Though his nerves were still on edge, the familiar sights reminded Frisk where he was. He was no longer a child trapped in the underground, confronting the king of the monsters for his freedom. It had been a decade of peace since that time, and everything had been resolved without a single life taken. Frisk reminded himself that what he'd seen a moment ago wasn't real.

"Frisk…?" A sleepy voice called out next to him. He tilted his gaze down, to see the one laying next to him. The moonlight splayed over the furry white face that he'd seen in his dreams. Though he'd seen it on the stem of the flower, in reality his body was tall, humanoid, with the fur of a well-groomed goat monster. Asriel Dreemur, son of Toriel and Asgore, stirred a bit under the covers. Frisk could only see Asriel's face and one arm covered by the red silk of his pajamas.

"Hey, Fluff." Frisk replied, reigning his exasperation in.

"You okay?" Asriel asked, squinting to try and adjust his sight to the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Frisk assured him. He reached out to rub his hand along Asriel's head. His palm brushed against the soft fur between his long, curved horns, and down the length of a floppy ear. "Just gonna use the bathroom. Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a second."

Asriel groaned as he leaned into Frisk's touch. "That's what happens when you drink Sea-Tea before bed." the young buck chided him, before turning over on his side. Frisk offered a friendly chuckle, and removed his hand. He rose up from the mattress and stepped to the other side of the room, opening the door to the lavatory.

Frisk ran his hands under a stream of cold water emptying into the sink. He brought it up and spread it across his face, some of it bouncing to the tips of his long black hair. The cool water felt soothing across his face for a moment, while he rubbed it across his pores. Drying himself off with a towel, he found it did little to settle his nerves. His mind still buzzed with the images he'd seen in his sleep.

Asgore's dead body, Asriel, the knife, Chara: He thought he would be used to the same routine by now. Frisk had done his best to put up with the images, try to shrug them off, knowing they couldn't hurt him. In the past year, they had become stronger. More vivid, more surreal, like they were actually happening. He could smell death in the air this time. He had been scared that he'd somehow been tricked into resetting the timeline, and erasing everything he'd worked for since he was a child. He knew it wasn't just stress or anxiety or late night snacking that were the cause. They were no accident. The dreams were caused by someone else. Someone who wanted to break him. Someone who wanted to keep him from enjoying his happy ending.

Frisk looked up into the mirror, and felt his throat close as he saw the reflection looking back at him wasn't his own.

Chara was staring right back at him, a malicious smile on his face. Frisk kept himself composed, not wanting to wake Asriel in the other room.

 _How long do you think you can resist me?_ Chara's voice called to him. Frisk still couldn't tell if his voice was one Asriel could hear, or if it was one confined to Frisk's mind alone. _This timeline was not made to be everlasting. It was created as a distraction for people like us. It was made for our enjoyment; to destroy every challenge it throws at us, so we may grow stronger._

Frisk placed his hands on the edge of the counters and looked Chara over. He found it perplexing how similar Chara looked to himself; from identical height to the same length of black hair. His green striped sweater was even a similar style to Frisk's favorite blue and purple one. The similarities stopped there however. Chara wore a wicked smile that made his skin crawl, and his flesh was a ghostly pale. What set Chara apart from Frisk more than anything was his unrelenting desire for death and destruction, a far cry from Frisk's pacifist mindset. Asriel had said that long ago, the two had been best friends before their deaths. Frisk of course took his words as truth, but had trouble picturing the two frolicking through the underground as kindred spirits after the horrible things Chara had put both of them through.

 _There are other worlds out there besides this one, you know. Some scarier, more exciting and challenging._ Chara continued. He lifted his hands up in front of him, palms open as he marveled at the possibilities. _We can even find others like us, and take their strength when we eliminate them._ He squeezed his hands shut tight defiantly. _The fun won't end when we destroy this place. It'll just change shape when we find somewhere new to play._

Frisk kept silent. He'd put up with this voice for years, weathering its temptations, its insults, its lies to try and sway him from the route he'd chosen. He'd been tempted to fight back, to be just as mean to Chara as Chara had been to him. But he knew that was what Chara wanted. He was counting on Frisk to abandon his pacifist ways. If Frisk tried to fight, Chara would become stronger. He knew he couldn't take that risk. No matter how much it pained him, Frisk had to resist without fighting.

 _What do you even see in him?_ Chara asked. _You didn't even know he existed until after you reached her house. And he spent your entire journey trying to kill you, to absorb every soul and prevent anyone from leaving the Underground. You'd only seen his "true" form for just a few minutes. What could you have possibly seen in him that made you feel so strongly?_

Chara's eyes turned up toward the ceiling as he stayed silent for a moment. He raised an eyebrow, and a proud grin slithered across his face.

 _It's her, isn't it?_ Chara said in a sly tone. _Oh, you were so smitten when you first met her, weren't you? Such a strong, beautiful woman. She hardly knew you, and she was willing to give you shelter, feed and teach you, keep you safe from harm. And she just happened to be single. The perfect woman, wasn't she?_

Frisk's teeth clenched together as he bore the weight of Chara's words. He had enough patience to put up with insults directed at himself, but insulting his loved ones touched more nerves than he was proud to admit. And Chara had seemed to pick some of his closest ties to try and get to him.

 _Too bad that you were just a child, and she could never feel for you the same affection you felt for her. If only you were an adult at the time, maybe you could have shown her what a man you were, and she'd see you as a lover instead of a son?_

Frisk kept his hands gripped to the bathroom counter. His knuckles turned white, gripping the marble so tight, the caulk in between began to crack just a bit.

 _So, you risk life and limb in order to please her, and even return home with her, knowing she'll never return the love you have for her. But you saw a more approachable prize in him; one your own age, who wouldn't see you as too young and out of bounds. So, if you couldn't have her, you'd have to settle for him instead._

Chara flashed his teeth at Frisk, delighting in his frustration. He leaned in close, his face confident in the knowledge that he'd touched a nerve.

 _Poor Asriel. He'll never know that he's just been your silver medal through all of these years._

Frisk's lips curled as he stared at Chara. His vision vent red, and his ears burned. All he could think of doing right now was balling his hand into a fist and throwing it against Chara. It would shatter the mirror, but he hoped that it might hurt him just a little, or at least scare him if he saw that he wasn't one to be messed with.

His hand trembled. He could feel his arm tightened as he thought it over.

 _Spare._

Frisk took a deep breath. His arm relaxed. His head sank, staring at the sink again. He turned away, and exited the bathroom, back into the darkness of he and Asriel's room.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could just make out the shape of the buck, laying comfortably in their bed. Frisk's heart ached, thinking about what Chara had said to him. He hated it when Chara talked about Asriel. Frisk had always been able to stomach some ugly things that Chara had said about Asriel in a desperate attempt to shake him. The last attempt however, it stung him quite hard.

Frisk thought back to his worry in the bathroom, about if he was the only one that could hear Chara's voice. He hoped that was the case. Frisk couldn't stand to think that Asriel would have heard what had been said about him just now. He'd been through more grief in his life than Frisk could imagine to get to this point. Asriel was the one who least deserved to hear such awful things said about him.

Frisk wanted to return to bed. He wanted to lay next to Asriel, to hold his arm over his soft white shoulders, and drift off to sleep. The horrible visions and Chara's insults still clung to his mind. The sight of everyone's remains scattered before him. It unsettled him more than enough to keep him from falling asleep.

* * *

In the kitchen, Frisk tipped the metallic teapot toward a pale yellow mug. A dark blonde liquid poured from the pot and filled the contents of the mug, along with a hefty cloud of steam. Lifting the cup and blowing gently on the boiling surface, the aroma of golden flowers kissed his nose. Asriel's father, King Asgore, always made sure they were fully stocked with golden flower tea whenever they paid a visit. Even after centuries spent drinking the stuff underground, Asgore had never lost his taste for it. Frisk didn't blame him. With a small sip, its soft texture and hint of sweetness filled his senses with a soothing taste that never grew dull.

With his tea in hand, Frisk tiptoed to the living room, sitting on the sofa in front of the television. A commercial for "White Mage Cleaning Detergent" had just ended, followed by an upbeat jazz tempo and the roar of an applauding audience. Frisk reached for the remote and quickly turned the volume down, hoping the noise hadn't woken Asriel in the bedroom down the hall. The title of "The Late Late Late Almost Early Show with Mettaton and Co." filled the screen, overlaying an exuberant audience of monsters and humans alike, all applauding as the camera panned across them. When the title dissolved, Mettaton appeared on screen. Leaning back in a luxury chair with his pink high heels atop the wooden desk in front of him, Mettaton flicked his black silicone hair and lifted his silver metallic arm to wave at the still applauding crowd.

" _Welcome back to the show, beauties and gentlebeauties!"_ Mettaton's suave electronic voice rang out. _"We hope you enjoyed your commercial break, and spend lots of money on the products advertised! But remember, it's never a good idea to go shopping on an empty stomach, and if you've got a late night craving, we've got some dynamite recipes for you. Or perhaps it's astrolite? C-4? Well whatever it is, it's guaranteed to explode! And who better to showcase these explosive treats than our chefs with explosive attitudes! You know 'em, you love 'em, the fire marshal's know 'em too; everyone give it up for Chef Undyne and Chef Papyrus!"_

While another round of applause commenced, a powerful crescendo of trumpets and drums began to play. A blazing fire appeared on screen, the title "Dynamic Battle Cooking with Undyne and Papyrus" scorched in front of the flames. Once the title cleared, Frisk could see the two chefs standing behind a counter in a bright kitchen stage decorated with quaint, homely trinkets and accessories. The blue-scaled fish monster Undyne wore her black tank top, with a white apron tied around her waist. Papyrus the skeleton, wearing a similar apron, still had on his traditional "battle body", his white torso piece covering his sternum, and his red scarf hanging from his vertebrae.

" _What's up, nerds!?"_ Undyne shouted as the camera zoomed in on she and Papyrus.

" _Hello, humans and monsters of nerd-kind!"_ Papyrus chimed in with excitement.

" _Man, me and Papyrus got something special to cook up for you, don't we!?"_

" _We do! It's so special, I completely forgot what it was! So how about you tell the audience all about it!"_

" _Well, the audience isn't gonna forget this one after we're done making it. This is for all of you who have that sweet tooth that refuses to go away even after the holidays. Don't be like those dorks who make a resolution to eat healthier and lose more weight."_ Undyne slammed a defiant fist on the counter, pointing a scaly finger at the camera. _"You gotta have an attitude that scares the weight from challenging you in the first place! So for those of you who eat what you want and don't give a crap about the calories, we're making you some Hyper Halberd Pie!"_

Frisk took a sip of his tea as the chorus of trumpets and drums flared up once again. On screen, a series of close-ups on Undyne and Papyrus's arms flashed across the screen, forcing open several drawers and cabinets and throwing in a number of ingredients into the pots, some of the ingredients edible for the most part. A gentle smile spread across his face as he watched the two chefs put on an energetic display of culinary action. Udyne formed a magical energy spear out of thin air, and gripped it with both hands. She mercilessly struck one of the pans, pounding all of the ingredients inside until it took the form of a fine paste. Jumping away, she allowed room for Papyrus to slide in. Summoning a large bone shaped weapon, Papyrus began to stir the ground contents with all his might, releasing a high-pitched banshee-like scream as a pair of eyes bulged out from the usually empty sockets.

 _What a bunch of idiots._ Frisk heard Chara's voice once again. The smile that had been on Frisk's face immediately faded. He didn't even need to turn his head; he could feel Chara's ghostly presence on the empty space of the couch next to him. _They make fools of themselves for the audience's entertainment, because they have no chance of making a decent meal. How often have you had to stomach their awful cooking just to spare their feelings?_

Frisk's heart sank as he turned his head in the other direction. Papyrus and Undyne's cooking had improved quite a bit since Toriel had taken them under her tutelage. They still had quite a bit of room for improvement, but Frisk was able to eat their meals without grimacing. He still didn't think it was fair that Chara had to be so insulting of his friends when they had good souls in spite of their lackluster cooking.

 _You know, if you just reset, we can make it so that you'll never have to eat their awful meals ever again. It'll be easy; I'll guide you the whole way. You'll wonder why you didn't trust me sooner._

Frisk's hands trembled as he held his teacup. It was getting to be too much. He had no intention of giving in to Chara's demands, but Frisk could only hear him say so many hurtful things about his loved ones. He shut his eyes when they began to sting, wishing for everything he was worth Chara would just leave him alone.

"I still can't believe how much the audience eats that up." A soft voice remarked next to Frisk. His attention came back to the living room, and he turned his head toward the voice. He saw Asriel in his red pajamas behind the sofa, leaning his hands on the back as he watched the screen. "Mettaton told me that it's not intended to be a real cooking program, that the audience just likes it for the violence and mayhem. Even Undyne knows her cooking isn't edible the way she and Papyrus go about it."

Frisk looked from Asriel to the other side of the couch. Thankfully, Chara wasn't there anymore. A huge relief came over Frisk now that he knew the slander would stop for the moment.

"Papyrus seems to eat it without a problem." Frisk replied with a smirk, before taking another sip of his tea.

"Papyrus doesn't have a stomach, silly. Or a tongue." Frisk uttered a brief chuckle in response. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Frisk said, still looking away from Asriel. "Did the TV wake you?"

"Nah." Asriel assured him, making his way around to the front of the sofa and sitting against the arm, right next to Frisk. "I can tell when you're unsettled. Makes it hard for me to sleep. It's kind of like a distress signal that's going off inside my head."

Frisk's eyes averted from Asriel and sank to the floor. "Sorry." he murmured glumly.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. That's not what I meant." Asriel reassured him, reaching for the remote and putting the volume on mute. "I just meant that it makes me worry. I don't feel good going to sleep wondering what's bothering you." Frisk remained silent, still clutching the cup of tea in his hands. "It's Chara again, isn't it? He's still trying to bully you so he can get what he wants, right?" Frisk nodded without a word. "Yeah, that's kind of what I thought." Asriel ran the palm of his hand across Frisk's back, doing his best to soothe his worries away. It was subtle, barely noticeable, but he could feel Frisk shaking under his touch. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Frisk responded.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you're putting up with it by yourself."

"It was about you, Asriel." Frisk admitted hesitantly.. "And our friends. I don't want you to know what he said. You don't need that."

"Oh…" Asriel muttered. His chest tightened with worry for Frisk. It wasn't often that Asriel saw him in such a state. He'd known Frisk ever since he'd fallen into the underground. He'd always had an admirable confidence within himself. His determination was a contagious force, spreading and embedding itself within every monster he'd met. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and so many others had attested that knowing Frisk had inspired them to pursue new heights for their own well-being.

Now, Frisk was evidently rattled. His morale was weak as his fear of Chara crawled up his spine. Asriel could still see his determination to fight it was as strong as ever, but it seemed his mind was weighed down with the fatigue such a battle brought. Asriel stayed silent a moment, considering how he could help.

"Mind if I say something?" Asriel asked meekly.

"Go ahead." Frisk replied in a neutral tone.

"I'm gonna turn the lights on." He said, sitting up from the sofa. "Watch your eyes."

Frisk put his hand over his sight, bracing himself for what came next. In an instant, a bright yellow light filled his closed eyelids and stung his eyes.

"Owwwww" Frisk mumbled as he endured the pain throbbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, hurts me too." Asriel said, taking the briefest of glances at the floor to make his way back to his seat. It took less than a minute for the blurriness to clear away from the two young men's sights. "Frisk, look around at this. All of it."

The sting in his eyes nearly gone, Frisk blinked a few times and took in the sight of the living room. In the corner of the room, as tall as he and Asriel, was a hybrid weapon of sorts; a large barrel of a powerful firearm, but with the hilt of a sword at the bottom. It had been a housewarming gift from Undyne and Alphys, among many other trinkets and keepsakes from their friends. Along the wall were two boxes, each filled with bones of various sizes. He'd recognized the one belonging to Papyrus as the bones that had been used in his failed attempt to capture him. His brother sans had contributed a box of his own, along with a slap on the back and a haunting whisper. _Be glad this is the first time you're seeing 'em, buddo._

Adjacent to the television set was a stone fireplace, which provided the perfect warmth with Asriel's fire magic during the winter. Hanging above the mantle, Frisk gazed at the large portrait with a polished golden frame. It was of he and Asriel from a few years ago, just a week after they had moved into their newly built house, each of them holding a bouquet of flowers. On either side of them was Asgore and Toriel, embracing their grown up boys proudly. And right next to that portrait was another, all four of them present, along with Papyrus, sans, Kid with a new armless vest, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and Napstablook (who'd accidentally blinked right before the picture took). All of their dearest friends had gathered to celebrate such a big accomplishment in Frisk and Asriel's life together, just as much family to them as Asgore and Toriel had been.

"This is our home, Frisk." Asriel resumed, blinking a few times to shake off the remaining weariness in his eyes. "It's all ours. It's a home on the surface. Monsters and humans are living side by side again, after so many years apart. You know what got us here, right?" Frisk had a number of responses at the ready, but he kept silent to hear what Asriel had to say. "You, Frisk." Asriel said, reaching to place his hand over Frisk's.

Frisk nodded softly. "Wasn't just me though. Everyone played a part. You're the one who broke the barrier in the end."

"But you set it all into motion." Asriel reminded him. He moved his hand back up to Frisk's shoulder, pulling him in gently. Frisk could sense that Asriel wanted to hold him. Usually Frisk was the one to support Asriel, the more emotionally frail of the two. At the moment, Frisk didn't have the strength he usually did. He leaned to the side, toward Asriel, his head making contact with his chest.

"Everyone you met either wanted to stop you, capture you or kill you while you made your way to dad's throne. You were the one who held the key to their freedom, and they weren't afraid to hurt you to get it." Asriel lifted his leg up off the floor and rest it on the couch, keeping Frisk cradled in his arms more effectively. "Despite all that, you showed them mercy. You even showed that kindness to me, when I wanted to kill you and everyone else for sport. I was the worst of them all, and still you risked your life for me."

Frisk listened to Asriel's words, along with the gentle heartbeat from his chest. It felt somewhat calming, as did Asriel's hands around him, brushing against his shoulders and his hair. Though it wasn't the norm, it was nice to let Asriel be the consultant for once. As pleasant as it was, it only soothed the very tip of his worries.

"Even when I broke the barrier and told you to go on without me, you came back. You offered me the most important thing anyone could offer. You offered to share your soul with me."

Asriel placed his hand upon Frisk's chest. His palm caressed him through the cotton of his blue shirt. Frisk felt a warmth grow within as he felt Asriel's white hand against him, resonating from his touch. He remembered that day vividly: he, standing behind a stubborn Asriel with his own glowing soul cradled in his palms. It had taken a solid twenty minutes of the two sitting down without a word from either of them, until Asriel had broken down crying. He'd been sure he was ready to spend eternity alone, thinking it was what he'd deserved for a lifetime of sin. Frisk's selfless act of kindness had broken his resolve. He'd realized he yearned for a second chance at life, to grow up and see the surface and all it had to offer, both the good and the bad. He wanted to make friends just as Frisk had. He wanted to see his parents again. He still didn't think he deserved it, but he couldn't deny how much he wanted a chance to be happy again.

With one soul between them, Frisk and Asriel rejoined the others on the surface. Upon seeing their child resurrected, Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr were at a loss for words. In an instant, all of the conflict between the two had vanished when Asriel rushed toward the both of them.

Still cradled in Asriel's arms, Frisk smiled as the scene from more than a decade ago flashed in his mind: Asriel, squished between his two parents as they hugged and kissed him all over. The goat monster family was once again completed for the moment, locked in a loving, blubbering mess of emotion.

"I didn't think mom and dad would ever let me go." Asriel said, still rubbing Frisk's chest. "It's like they were afraid I'd disappear again if they let me free for even a moment."

"And you guys kept crying forever." Frisk teased as Asriel caressed him. "Just a big family of crybabies, aren't you?"

"Oh, shush." Asriel said playfully, thumping his finger against Frisk's head. "It'd be nice if we'd known ahead of time what it meant for us to share a soul. Would have saved us a lot of grief."

"Oh yeah, when I went on that business trip." Frisk replied, rubbing the spot where Asriel had thumped his head.

"I still wish dad hadn't asked you to be our ambassador. That was way too much responsibility to put on you at that age."

Frisk heaved an exasperated sigh. "Didn't really have a choice. I was worried about how humans would react to you guys showing up all of a sudden. A lot of humans aren't very trusting of what they don't understand. They needed a face they could recognize to tell them things would be okay."

Asriel leaned down and kissed the top of Frisk's hair, rubbing his palm over the smooth black surface. "The day after you left was pretty rough. I started feeling empty, like when I was a flower, and that terrified me. I thought that what you'd done hadn't worked, that I was gonna go back to hurting people again."

"I'm sorry I did that to you." Frisk replied, hiding his eyes against Asriel's chest.

"You didn't do it on purpose. Neither of us knew." Asriel reassured him. "Besides, it's not like it didn't take its toll on you too, right?"

"Yeah. That's when I saw Chara for the first time. You'd said that he wasn't the nicest of kids, thinking back on it." Frisk brought his arms up against his chest, tension building up in his body. "I didn't think he was that bad." Asriel moved his hands down to hold Frisk's, feeling them tremble. Frisk took a gentle breath, and was able to keep himself under control. "After that, I just wasn't feeling like myself. Even thought about resigning my position, thinking humans wouldn't accept you guys no matter what I said. I was about to start writing my resignation letter, when Asgore got a call from Alphys. After he hung up, he told me and Papyrus mom had rushed you to see her. We ran out of that building and drove back home as fast as we could. Probably ticked off a lot of politicians for skipping out on our meeting, but whatever. We didn't care."

"And then you came running through those hospital doors, still all suited up." Asriel said with a smile. "I was just so happy to see you again, all that sadness and fear just melted away."

"After that I knew I couldn't quit my job." Frisk said. ."For you, me, our parents and all our friends. All of us deserved happiness, and I had to do my part to make peace between humans and monsters."

"After that, Alphy's laid it all out for us." Asriel said. "Mom thought I was rejecting your soul, but the tests showed that wasn't the case. Alphys's theory was while we were together, the soul was complete, even if it was split between two bodies. We were close enough that the halves could sustain itself with the determination of the other half. If we were far apart for more than a day, the soul would be incomplete, and lose its vitality. And a soul without vitality is basically an empty husk, like when I was a flower." Asriel moved his fingers along Frisk's hand, cradling it within his furry grasp. "It just means we have to stay together, keep our determination strong."

Frisk pinched his nose between his thumb and finger before he spoke. "'Oh my gosh, this is so crazy!'" He said, his voice impressively close to Alphys's. "This is EXACTLY like the plot of my Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie fanfic, where Mew Mew meets my original character Starstreak, and she ends up getting fatally wounded in a battle, but then Starstreak gives her his soul so that she can keep protecting the galaxy, and then it binds them together forever, so they fall madly in love, and Starstreak takes her into his bedroom and starts toooooo-!" Asriel snorted and chuckled loudly at Frisk's spot on impression of the doctor. "I think mom was shaking her head at Alphys behind us." Frisk said, his voice returning to normal. "Even then, she was still grateful to Alphys for taking care of you when you needed it. She even gave her back her position as royal scientist a few weeks later, since I hadn't relapsed while I was around you."

Asriel delighted in hearing Frisk laugh. Though his troubles were far from gone, it was a sign that the support he gave was working a little bit. He'd of course been worried for Frisk, but he was more than confident it was something they could work through, just as they'd done numerous times in years past.

"But it's not just physical distance that gives us problems, Frisk." Asriel leaned his head down, resting his chin on top of Frisk's head. "I know you want to protect me because you care. I understand, I'd want to do the same for you. But if you cut your emotions off from me, it's the same as being in another town." Asriel kept his arms fixed around Frisk's body in a soothing snuggle. "Don't be afraid to ask me for support when you're feeling tired. Even if I'm fast asleep, if you need me to hold you for a while, it's not a burden. After sacrificing your soul to give me a second chance at life, it's the least I can do."

Frisk basked in the comfort of Asriel's embrace. Frisk had grown so used to Asriel being the fragile one between them, he was surprised that Asriel was so adept at pulling him out of his rare emotional slumps. It was a comforting feeling to know that Asriel could keep him afloat in the instances when his determination was wavering.

"To tell you the truth Frisk, I don't think Chara's actually gaining any power. If anything, he's probably getting more desperate. He knows that taunting you isn't working as fast as he wants it to, and he knows that Alphys is getting closer to finding a way to keep him from bothering you ever again. He's running out of time, and he wants to try every trick in the book before he loses the chance forever. Don't give him an inch. Stay determined, okay?"

Frisk's chest rose as he breathed in slowly. The last of his tension melted away with a heavy exhale. The haunting images he'd seen in his dream seemed so distant now, he could barely recollect them. He turned his body, facing Asriel directly since the first time he'd sat down. Frisk admired the beautiful face that smiled back at him. His gaze traveled along the surface of his fair white fur, and the robust pair of horns jutting out from his head. He took solace in knowing such a handsome goat prince had the strength to support him when he needed it.

"Thank you." Frisk said, leaning forward and draping his arms over Asriel's shoulders. Asriel rubbed Frisk's back in a tender motion. The two young men soaked in the sensation of feeling the other up against them while their shared soul flourished with joy. After a moment, Frisk pulled back and rest his forehead against Asriel's. Reaching up, Frisk grasped one of Ariel's long, floppy ears. His palm ran against the fluffy surface, gliding down its length in succession. The goat prince giggled, enjoying the enticing sensation from Frisk's touch.

"You always did like playing with my ears." Asriel said, tilting his head toward Frisk's hand. "Ever since we were little."

"They're just so soft." Frisk replied, twiddling his fingers under Asriel's ear. "After we'd made peace between humans and monsters, I didn't have to work as much anymore. I could finally spend the time I'd wanted to with you and everyone else. I loved spending lazy days sitting in the backyard, just playing with your cute little ears. I could have spent hours doing that."

" I would have let you." Asriel's face grew just a bit warm . "It feels so nice when you pet me. I was just so nervous though, because I didn't know how you felt about me. You'd been so kind to every monster you'd met in your life… I wasn't sure if you doing that was something you just did for me, or if you'd do it for any monster."

"Well, the dog monsters are kind of fun to pet too." Frisk admitted. "Not like you though. I was feeling something for you that was a little bit more than everyone else."

"If I'd had known that sooner, I wouldn't have waited a month to take a chance. I remember getting a wild rush of courage watching you draw a picture for Papyrus's birthday. I leaned in and kissed you on the cheek. After that, I got scared and turned away because I didn't know how you'd react." Frisk's hand moved down Asriel's ear, moving up past his neck. He caressed his soft white cheek, admiring the sentimental look on Asriel's face as he recollected one of the biggest proclamations of his life. "I knew you weren't the type to hate me, but I was still scared you might get weirded out, or go tell mom or something. But you surprised the jeepers out of me." Asriel said, moving his hand over Frisk's, still holding his cheek with care. "When I was preparing for the worst, you turned me back around, with a smile on your face. You leaned in and kissed me — right on the lips!"

"It was just a soft peck more than anything." Frisk clarified. "But the reaction on your face was priceless. Didn't know your fur could get red as a tomato like that."

"Did it!? Golly, I-I don't remember much of that part, I, uh… Things got a little blurry around there. I remember laying on the floor and looking up toward the ceiling, with you sitting next to me and looking down at me with a big, silly grin."

"I was looking at you and wondering how much cuteness could have gotten into one little monster." Frisk said, while Asriel moved his hands to his face in embarrassment. "Thought that might be a fun project for Alphys to research."

Asriel pulled his hands down, moving them behind Frisk's back. From the moment Asriel had decided to be brave, the two boys were more affectionate than ever with one another. It was something each of them had debated for some time, but when the two had shared their first kiss, it had all been made clear to them. They knew without a doubt that they were in love. They had known they would spend their lives together, to keep the determination in their shared soul strong, but revealing their feelings opened them up for a new life of possibilities together. The two had faced a number of hardships throughout their life, but the love they felt for one another had only grown stronger as time had gone by.

Asriel looked up at Frisk, adoration in his eyes. Frisk's heart swelled with joy at Asriel's gaze. Asriel was such a beautiful soul, one he was lucky to share such a bond with. His support continued to resonate within Frisk's being, making him feel further away from Chara than ever.

Even so, something still unsettled Frisk just a bit. It wasn't about himself or Chara. Something about Asriel's words held just the tiniest trace of self-doubt, the way he described Frisk as the one who'd saved him, making a "sacrifice" so to speak.

"Asriel?" Frisk began, the goat prince tilting his head with interest. "Do you still hate yourself for being Flowey?"

Asriel's smile dropped. He'd been caught off guard with the question, looking away from Frisk as he thought it over. "N-no…? Not really?" Asriel replied meekly. Frisk grimaced disapprovingly, and Asriel winced. He'd hesitated, and now Frisk was doubting him. He was still a bad liar, especially with the one he loved. "Sometimes." he admitted.

"Why are you still feeling that way?" Frisk asked, squeezing Asriel's shoulder supportively. "It's been so long since you got your real body back. I thought you'd be over it by now"

"Frisk, it's not THAT big of a deal, really. It's not like you and Chara. I mean, sometimes I'll have a bad dream about it, where I'll hear my old form tell me the life we have won't last. But I usually forget about the details after I wake up."

"That still doesn't answer the question. "

"Frisk, I appreciate what you're doing, but Flowey isn't a separate entity that possessed me, like what Chara's doing to you. That was _me_. I gave myself that name so that I could interact with the underground. I didn't want them to know who I was, in case they wanted to take me back to Alphy's lab to try and fix me. I may not have had a soul, but I was in full control of myself. I made the choice to spare those I interacted with. I chose to kill them, just because I wanted to see what happened. I chose to reset sometimes, because I wanted to see if I'd missed anything. And I did it all because I was bored."

Asriel lowered his head, unable to look at Frisk for the moment.

"I think that's what bothers me the most." He continued. "I committed those sins because I wanted to pass the time. If I'd thought enough about it, I might have been able to work with someone to find a way out of the underground. Probably could have found a way to get my body back too. But I just didn't care."

Frisk's heart sank upon hearing Asriel's lament. He knew it wasn't easy for humans or monsters to put the past behind them. He himself had little in his life that he'd regretted, which made it hard for him to grasp the guilt Asriel felt. For so many years, Asriel had been such a joyful goat, so happy to be a part of Frisk's and everyone else's life. Hearing him now, Frisk realized that he'd not really moved on from the past one hundred percent; merely buried it and ignored it as long as he and Frisk were together.

Asriel heaved a disheartened sigh, and shook his head. "Wow, not sure where that came from." Asriel said, forcing a soft chuckle. "Don't- don't worry Frisk. Yeah, I still feel guilty, but I'll… I can manage it. I'm fine." Asriel looked up at Frisk with a forced smile.

"Asriel." Frisk said softly, holding his palm against the prince's furry cheek. He looked into the his shimmering hazel eyes, carrying remorse within them. "When I fell into the underground and first met Flowey-"  
"Me, Frisk."  
Frisk rolled his eyes. "Fine, you- something felt weird when you were acting so nice to me. It was your eyes. They were this creepy kind of black, empty eyes. At the end of my journey, I got to meet you in your real form, instead of a soulless flower. You know how I knew it was the real you?" Frisk asked. Asriel shook his head in a feeble manner. "The same thing from before: your eyes." Frisk brushed the side of Asriel's face as he consoled him, seeing a bit of a curious twinkle in his eyes. " I could see life in them when you got your real body back. You were so sad when you thought of being left alone. You had a conscience that made you regret your mistakes. It's like you were a completely different person; more beautiful than I could believe."  
Asriel listened to Frisk's words and his lips began to tremble. Frisk watched as his brown eyes watered up, tear drops sliding down the outer corners of them. Even behind the moisture, Frisk could see them shining with sentiment.  
"Right there; that's exactly what I mean." Frisk said, moving his hand across Asriel's face and patting his tears across his fur. "You'd said that you were quick to cry when you were smaller, before the trouble with you and Chara happened. That hasn't changed at all since we've grown up, has it?" he teased lightly.  
Asriel, his eyes still leaking, chuckled even as he sobbed. "Sh-shut up." he said with a trembling smile, sniffling a bit. He leaned forward to wipe one eye dry, while a teardrop on the other side dropped to his red silken shirt.  
"Asriel, what you're doing now should be all the proof you need that you're back to your old self. You may have chosen to make those bad decisions in your life; but you can feel empathy for everyone we know, and you understand that it'll hurt you to hurt them. That's why I say Flowey like he's a different person from you: because you're nothing like that anymore."  
His face a teary mess, Asriel looked upon Frisk, beaming happily as ever. He reached up and held Frisk's hand against his face, reveling in the comfort it provided. Though he'd adjusted well to his new life with Frisk, his parents and all of their friends, he'd still carried a weight he'd hidden from everyone. Now, after so many years, Frisk's words had freed him from the last remaining shackle that kept him restrained. He would always carry a bit of guilt and regret to keep him on the right path. Despite his regret, he believed Frisk when he said that Flowey was not actually part of him anymore.

"Thank you." Asriel muttered, his voice shaking. He wept strongly, while Frisk ran his fingertips across his cheek. A minute passed, and Asriel took a deep breath, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Seriously, what is it with you and making me cry, huh?"

"You look beautiful when you cry." Frisk said, smiling as he looked at Asriel's face. His eyes were slightly red, and the surrounding fur visibly damp.

"Beautiful?" Asriel said with a laugh. "You're weird."

"I prefer 'interesting'." Frisk said, making Asriel laugh even more. Once Asriel settled down, Frisk lifted his other hand to Asriel's face. Cradling his face with both hands, he leaned in and kissed his lips gingerly.

The two young men stayed still, enjoying the soft embrace of their lips touching the other. Their mouths moved slowly, caressing the other in a steady rhythm. Frisk let his weight down, his chest on top of Asriel's. Despite his trim figure and meek personality, the prince had a surprising toughness, nearly as strong as his father. Laying in his embrace, Frisk tilted his mouth to gain better leverage. Asriel poked his tongue out, knocking at Frisk's teeth for entry. They allowed it to pass, and their tongues united. They mingled and danced around the other, matching the same embrace that their bodies engaged in. Frisk broke the contact from their mouths after a moment, and moved his face down Asriel's neck. He nibbled against his white coat, his teeth moving up and down against the soft fur along his neck. Asriel kept his eyes closed and his mouth open, moaning as he leaned to the side to keep his neck exposed.

"Ah…" Asriel's hands held onto Frisk's back, his legs tightening as a rush of pleasure coursed through him. "Mm — mm?" Asriel straightened his neck, and looked down at Frisk. The boy ceased his ministrations on Asriel's neck and looked up to meet Asriel's mischievous gaze. "You're poking me."

Asriel prompted Frisk to lean back. Straightening up, Frisk looked down to see a noticeable tent pitched in the front of his blue pants.

"Golly, look at that." Asriel said with a grin as he stared at Frisk's bulge. "I can't believe you're still that energetic, even after all this mushy stuff."

"Hey, what can I say?" Frisk said with a confident shrug. "When I'm with you, I'm always feeling _Frisky_."

Asriel's grin slowly melted away as he watched his lover's eyebrows bounce up and down with a proud smirk on his face. The goat prince held a blank expression and stayed silent for several seconds, as his mind seemed to grind to an abrupt halt, struggling to get it working again.

Taking a deep breath, Asriel closed his eyes and moved his legs out from underneath Frisk. "Well, I'm going back to sleep." Asriel said as he stood up and walked around the couch.

"Oh, come on!" Frisk yelped, as he watched Asriel stroll behind the couch on the way back to their bedroom. "That was funny, and you know it!"

"You've been hanging out with sans too much, you only think you're funny." Asriel replied in a curt tone.

Feeling dejected, Frisk leaned his chin on his fist. With his vision lowered, he watched Asriel from behind, seeing the puff of his tail poking out from his pants move away from him. However, he also happened to notice something from the front as well. Just as he'd had himself, it seemed Asriel's red pants were stretched out as well at the front, making it difficult for him to walk.

"Hey, speaking of sans, looks like you got a bone of your own there."

"Okay first of all, no I don't!" Asriel called back, quickly bringing his shirt down over his groin. "Second of all, you better stop pretending to be funny, because you're not, okay?" Asriel said as he looked back over his shoulder. Despite his furrowed brows and grimace on his face, the prince had a tough time keeping the corners of his mouth from turning up.

"M hm, sure." Frisk said, before leaping over the couch and bounding toward Asriel in a hurry. Asriel braced for impact, and broke out into a fit of laughter when Frisk crashed into him from behind and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ah ha ha, Frisk! Horns!" Asriel cried out as Frisk pushed him toward the bed. "Watch the horns!"

Frisk heeded his warning. When Asriel's horns had started to grow in the past, they'd become a little more dangerous than they'd been as nubs when he was a child. Frisk lowered his head against Asriel's back to avoid the pointy end of one of them, and playfully tackled him into the mattress.

With Asriel squirming underneath him, Frisk sprinkled a number of kisses on the back of his furry neck, and groped at his furry tail. The prince thrashed underneath him, giggling all the while. Asriel managed to roll onto his back, and looked up at Frisk who straddled him with his arms. He dove at Asriel, reconnected their faces by the lips, with more passion and exuberance than a moment ago. As the two inhaled each other's mouths, Frisk moved his hands across the buttons of Ariel's shirt, unfastening them one by one.

Before Frisk could resume unbuttoning his shirt, Asriel lifted a hand toward the wall. A tiny glowing flame shot out from his palm. It flew across the room and struck the wick of a candle on top of the dresser. Asriel moved his hand from one side to the other, more flames pouring out and lighting up candles scattered throughout the room. In a matter of seconds, the area was lit with a gentle glow, allowing them to admire each other's bodies more intimately.

Frisk unfastened the last button, and peeled away Asriel's shirt. The gray flesh of his nipples were hardly visible from the thick coat of white fur all around his body. It was so smooth and even, with the exception of a tuft of hair in the center of his chest, curling toward his face like a wave from the ocean. Frisk ran his hands down Asriel's chest, absorbing the sensation of his fur against his own skin, while Asriel pulled his arms out of his sleeves. Frisk dropped his head down, pressing the side of his face against his chest and snuggling against the white surface. Frisk was still amazed at how fuzzy and warm Asriel felt against him; his very own living breathing blanket keeping him wrapped up and snug. As he laid against him and enjoyed his embrace, Frisk could feel Asriel's erection pressed up against his own through their pants. He instinctively pushed his hips forward, reassuring the other member that he knew it was there, and that it was in good company.

Asriel felt elated from Frisk's affection. He tilted his head down and kissed the top of Frisk's hair, rubbing his hand across the back of his head. Frisk turned his face and kissed Asriel's chest. His nose strode downward, tickling every white hair on Asriel's front on the way down. Frisk bared his teeth and began to nibble on his fur as he continued down. Asriel's mouth opened up as he gasped, unintentionally grinding his lower body up into Frisk.

Frisk's face finally made it down to Asriel's pajama pants, the tent under the waist pointing at full mast. Sitting up on his knees, he propped Asriel's lower body on his lap, and tugged at the waistline of his pants. His erection bounced up over the waist, wobbling for a second, before regaining its sturdy form. Once his pants were off, leaving the goat prince fully naked, Frisk beheld the familiar sight of Asriel's genitals.

Asriel's length was a dark red, a few vines of veins along the side and making their way upward. It was fat at the base, jutting from his furry sheath, and became thinner as it reached the pointed tip. The end of his length was about as big as Frisk's finger, with a bit of a curled hook to it. It stood hard and proud above a pair of large, ovular testicles. Despite how intrigued Frisk was by Asriel's rod, he was still amazed by the size of Asriel's balls. Each one was almost as big as his fist, and just as furry as the rest of his body. Frisk couldn't believe that Asriel was able to fit balls of such size into his pants and walk around without trouble.

Frisk pushed his hips up against Asriel's fuzzy hindquarters, the bulge in his own pants poking up against the crack at the center. The tip of his concealed erection was nestled against Asriel's cheeks, while Frisk reached down and slowly peeled his shirt over his head. Asriel watched Frisk's smooth, tan flesh become visible. His upper body had some visible muscle, but still relatively petite for a man his age. Just a thin patch of dark hair was apparent on Frisk's chest. Asriel brought his knuckles to his chin, giddy to watch the man he loved strip for him. He knew he was putting on a show, but he still felt eager for Frisk to expose the rest of his body. He longed to feel the force poking at his behind without a layer of clothing separating them.

His unvoiced request was granted. Frisk lifted himself up from sitting on his feet, and pushed his thumbs under the waistline of his pajamas. Pushing his hands down, his own erection bobbed out as well. A little over half a foot, the shaft of his length was tanned as well, with a swollen head of light gray, pointed right at Asriel. The prince felt his loins throb as he stared at the sight before him, reminiscing over all the pleasure it had granted him in the past. His insides shivered with anticipation of feeling it inside him like he'd felt so many times before.

Rather than go for the mark between his white cheeks, Frisk kept his waist elevated, inching his stance closer to Asriel. With his thighs touching his lover's, he leaned over until his chest was facing Asriel's. His erection poked against the thin shaft below his own. The both of them looked down at their privates, Frisk sliding his fingertips down Asriel's chest until he reached their groins. He enveloped both of their lengths within his grasp, giving them a gentle squeeze. He felt Asriel's length throb, eliciting a similar reaction from his own as well. With his lips closed, Asriel let out a happy whimper as he smiled. His brown eyes looked up at Frisk with desire. Frisk leaned down and kissed his lips. While the two pecked at one another, Frisk kept his hand against both their rods. He would run his grip up and down, giving them periodic squeezes now and then. As he stroked and caressed them both at once, he could feel their heartbeats even through their shafts, still beating as one.

He felt a pulse emanate from Asriel as his hips pushed up the faintest bit. Keeping his mouth on Asriel's, he moved his thumb upward to inspect the top of his shaft. Touching the pointed tip, he could feel a bit of wetness had accumulated, small and sticky to the touch. He grinned even as he kissed his lover. Frisk ran his thumb across the drop of semen, spreading the substance across the curved head of his penis.

"Mmmm!" Asriel moaned against Frisk's mouth. With his own shaft feeling just a bit of Asriel's wetness, Frisk pulled his head back and smiled, giving their lengths another playful squeeze.

"You ready?" Frisk asked as Asriel's chest moved up and down. The prince nodded in a hurry, his reserve cast to the wind. He always delighted in foreplay, and Frisk was quite talented at administering it. Tonight though, his touch against his fur was amplified by a multitude of what it usually was. Asriel's body pulsed, demanding that Frisk cut to the chase.

Frisk stepped off the end of the bed and crouched. He crawled underneath the mattress, only the toned glutes of his slender backside visible, as well as his pajama pants draped around his ankles. As his hands moved about, he tapped against a cardboard box. He reached inside and found the plastic bottle he was looking for. Pulling himself out from the darkness, Frisk climbed back onto bed, stepping out of his pants along the way.

Back on top, Frisk placed his arm under Asriel's legs and scooped them upwards. The prince's knees touched his chest, putting his buttocks on display. As trim as Asriel's waistline was, he was fortunate to possess a rounded, somewhat feminine backside. Frisk slid his hand across the underside of his rump, giving the right cheek a loving squeeze. Asriel's erection jumped in response. Frisk's fingers traced toward the center of his behind, gliding his index finger across the soft pink flesh of his anus. Asriel panted slowly as his hole twitched. Though Frisk was teasing it, the muscles down below remembered how wonderful the sensation felt. Frisk's finger pressed against the center, pushing up against the barely visible opening within the crater. While Ariel whimpered in lust, his anus twitched in sync with his thin erection, his body anxious for Frisk to go further.

Frisk pulled back his finger after a moment. He turned the plastic bottle in his hand upside down, and poured it down on the twitching flesh between his furry glutes. As the sticky fluid drizzled down on him, Asriel's body clenched. It was always slightly cold for a second, but his body adjusted quickly. The liquid felt soothing as it ran down the surface of his anus. Just as he'd acclimated to its sensation, Frisk's finger returned and pushed against him. Rather than stop at the surface this time, Frisk pushed forward, breaching the opening and sliding within.

"Mm!" Asriel uttered a soft yelp upon the immediate entrance. Frisk looked to Asriel to ensure he was okay, just as he'd always do no matter how many times they'd done such a thing. Just as he'd stopped to be sure, Asriel always nodded to confirm he was fine. His finger already half inside, Frisk pushed further, until only his knuckle was visible. He pulled it back and forth, slipping through the squishy and warm interior. Asriel's inner walls clamped at Frisk's finger, pulling inward each time he moved forward. Reveling in the sensation, Asriel's mouth hung open in a lustful grin, his eyes rolled up toward the ceiling. Hitting the knuckle once again, Frisk curled his finger upwards, rubbing a soft, inflated mass. Asriel's chest rose, and he sang out in bliss with each stroke Frisk made against the most sensitive place inside him.

"Friiiisk!" Asriel moaned as he closed his eyes, his legs squirming above his chest. "You're gonna make me cum if you keep teasing me!"

"Heh, sorry." Frisk replied. "I'm having too much fun playing with you."

Frisk inched his finger all the way out, a light squish following Asriel's hole when he let the tip out. He pulled himself back over Asriel, their erections facing one another once again. Frisk poured more lubrication on his palm, and placed it underneath Asriel's shaft. Grasping both of their lengths as he'd done before, he slid them up down, lathering them up in the sticky fluid. As he stroked them fluently, he felt a surge from his balls. His shaft flexed in response, and he noticed a drip of white fluid emanate from the tip of his own head as well. Asriel may have been begging for his cock at the moment, but even Frisk could feel himself getting eager to enter his prince as well. With preparation finally out of the way, Frisk lifted Asriel's feet up, hanging them over his shoulders.

"Okay, Fluff; deep breath." Frisk advised, lowering his hips and aligning the head of his shaft against Asriel's lubed up hole. Asriel's chest rose as he breathed in, his hindquarters tensing up. Upon breathing out, his muscles relaxed. Frisk pushed his hips forward, the head of his shaft penetrating the pink surface in front of him.

"Aah!" Asriel cried out, feeling his insides spread out as Frisk entered him. He nodded again, assuming Frisk would glance at him just to make sure. "K-keep going…"

Frisk slowly advanced, feeling the snug walls of Asriel's passage welcome its guest back in. It was always a surprise when they first started, but Asriel's body had grown more than accustomed to Frisk's size. Asriel laid back with his arms against the pillow, his head turned to the side as his mouth hung open. His own erection throbbed, feeling Frisk's twitch inside him. He felt Frisk's thighs up against his legs as he bottomed out. The patch of hair above Frisk's length tickled the bottom of Asriel's sizable balls. Looking down past his chest, Asriel saw the fine tip of his cock pointed at him, the bit of cum that had built having dripped onto his waist and formed a momentary strand between the two points.

Frisk pulled back just as slowly as he'd entered. They'd been doing this for years, even more so when they'd finally moved into their own home. Though Asriel had grown and matured just as Frisk had over the years, he was still the same gentle spirit he'd been since he was a child. Frisk took care not to rush things, being as tender and comforting as he could, especially when they surrendered to their bodies desires for the other.

Just before the gray of his head could be seen, Frisk pushed forward again. He kept his steady pace up, slowly pulling in and out of Asriel's bottom, while the squishy orifice hugged the length inside. Frisk could feel his nerves in the base of his cock tingling. The feeling of having his length stuffed inside Asriel's rear hadn't dulled at all over the years they'd engaged in the act. It was a haven of warmth and softness, tugging at his girth, milking it every time he pushed forward. Every pull it made on him felt electric, flowing through his groin and heightening his drive. As he kept a slow but rigorous pace up within Asriel's caverns, he gazed upon the goat himself. He took pleasure in the sight of Asriel laying back, breathing heavily with his mouth open. He could hear him bleating under his breath, as some redness built up around his cheeks. The feeble sounds of lust from his partner filled the air, along with the wet squish of the lube coating the flesh around Frisk's shaft.

It was such a promiscuous sensation, feeling Frisk's length stuffed up inside his posterior. He'd been unsure of the idea when he'd been younger, but curiosity had driven he and Frisk to give it a chance. It had taken some getting used to, but they'd discovered the joys the act held for both of them. It made Asriel feel dainty and feminine, having Frisk invade his backside and fill him up with his manhood. With his own arms above his head as he laid against a pillow, Asriel was glad that a human like Frisk loved him for his sweet, effeminate tendencies.

There were many activities that brought their soul close together; watching bad movies late at night wrapped up in a blanket on the couch; laying out in their garden while Frisk rubbed and caressed Asriel's ears relentlessly; holding hands as they walked through a nature trail, admiring the animals and monsters scurrying about. This act however, of having their bodies and desires exposed while they embraced each other in such a carnal fashion, brought their soul to a new height of vigor. Just as they enjoyed the physical sensation for themselves, they could also feel the delight that the other felt at the same time. It was a sensation beyond any other human or monsters comprehension.

Frisk's right hand reached down and slid up Asriel's inner thigh. His palm grazed underneath the large white orbs below the pointy erection pointing away from him. Lifting them up slightly, Asriel purred in response. Frisk gave them a gentle squeeze, feeling them throb a bit while his erection jumped.

"You— ohhh… y-you can go faster." Asriel muttered, his voice a few octaves higher than usual. Frisk nodded, and increased the pace he thrust at. His hips smacked against Asriel's buttocks, his shaft pumping in and out faster than before. Each push sent an enthralling shock throughout his belly and groin. Thrusting in haste, Frisk reached his hand down to Asriel's behind, grabbing one of his glutes. He gave it a firm squeeze, and watched the prince's eyebrows lift in delight.

"Mm, Fluffybuns…" Frisk whispered with passion, continuing to squeeze the furry mound within his palms. Asriel whimpered in response, a feeble smile apparent as his blush increased even more. Frisk knew the name drove him crazy. What had originally been an inside joke between King Asgore and his subjects, Frisk had borrowed the name and used it for Asriel in a more erotic sense. He'd whisper it to Asriel before or after he'd grab his bottom when they were alone; or even in public, if he knew nobody was looking. Just saying it sometimes was enough to get Asriel to blush, and push his hindquarters out on impulse. Frisk had a lot of fun teasing Asriel with the pet name he'd inherited.

Beads of sweat began to emanate from Frisk's forehead. He could feel the the sensation in his length swelling at a rapid pace. Approaching his limit, he moved his hand away from Asriel's rump, and up to his twitching shaft. The prince squeaked out feebly as Frisk wrapped his fingers around it. The enchanting sensation of Frisk's hand around it seized him, and took full control. Asriel continued to moan loudly, his hips thrusting beyond his control as Frisk stroked him up and down. With the pace and vigor Asriel thrusted at, Frisk knew the prince's climax was imminent.

"C-cumming!" Asriel squeaked out as his face tightened, and his rectum clenched around Frisk's length. Frisk flashed a confident smirk. He was proud that he knew the reactions of his lover's body by heart. He wouldn't be able to finish inside this time, but it wasn't a problem in the slightest. Unable to move from the clench of the inner walls around his length, Frisk worked his palm up and down the shaft in his hands in rapid succession. Asriel bounced up and down, his own shaft trembling in Frisk's hands as he let the surmounting pleasure rush toward its end.

Frisk noticed Asriel's arm dart forward, his hand wide open. Frisk reached out with his own unoccupied hand it grasped it. Their fingers interlaced, their palms flat against one another. Asriel gazed forward at Frisk, his own mouth open wide as the blissful feeling swelled inside of him. With everything laid bare and exposed, the two beings felt no reservation in each other's presence. They loved every motion, every sound and reaction that the other made in display of their enjoyment. Feeling Frisk's love for him pour through his gaze, Asriel let out another final moan as Frisk's thumb moved up and down in a nurturing rhythm.

"Ahhhhh!" With his hole clenching tight on Frisk's girth, Asriel's slender length fired a twine of semen out of the tip. It flew out toward his head, splashing along the white fur of his chin and chest. The euphoria of his climax, combined with the drizzle of fluid underneath his face, sent another pulse through Asriel. It prompted another small shot of white fluid out, only having enough force to propel onto his stomach. He could still feel Frisk's rigid length massaging his prostate even after his orgasm. The pressure made Asriel squirm and whimper, digging his head into his pillow as he thrashed about.

Frisk remained still, keeping hold of his hand and watching as Asriel rode the powerful waves of his orgasm. It was such a sight to behold, seeing him lose himself in such a blissful feeling. His open mouth finally closed in an ecstatic smile, his teeth bearing down on his bottom lip. It took a minute for him to regain even a bit of composure, but eventually Asriel began to settle down.

Still keeping his own load at bay, Frisk eased his hips back, being careful not to hurt the still tender flesh of Asriel's rectum. Asriel cooed a bit as he felt the length pull out of him, exiting him with a wet pop.

"Phew," Asriel panted, freeing Frisk's hand, a dazed smile of exasperation still on his face. He looked toward Frisk, seeing his erection still firm as ever, red and throbbing even more than before. Somewhat giddy, Asriel drew a finger above his lap, dragging some of the strands of his own semen across his white fur.

Frisk stroked himself with vigor as he looked upon Asriel, laying back still somewhat breathless from his release. His sight darted to several places on the goat monster; his chest laced with his own semen, his hips still wriggling about with passion. He took keen interest in the sight of Asriel's behind, his cheeks spread open with his anus still on display. Frisk could see that it was just a bit puffy, and visibly slick. It was still wet with a fresh layer of his semen, some of it dripping out onto the mattress. Thinking back on how wonderful it felt to plunge inside him, just as it had been so many times, elevated the tension in his groin. The cushy hold it gave his length, the nurturing warmth it provided; it drove Frisk wild thinking about it. He continued to stroke himself, the sensation on his loins rising.

Seeing the lustful look in Asriel's bright hazel eyes was what snapped him. With a shudder at the base of his shaft, Frisk hunched over and his length fired what he'd been holding back. His own white fluid rained over Asriel, landing across his neck and chest, adding to the mess already there. Frisk's entire body shuddered in delight as he watched Asriel, now covered in both of their fluids.

Though Asriel's own orgasm had been put behind him, he still took pleasure in feeling Frisk's juices rain down on him. It was like a temporary branding of sorts, a mark of territory. Frisk would never say anything of the sort that he "owned" Asriel, or saw himself above the prince. That humble attitude was one of the many things he loved about Frisk. Still, Asriel enjoyed the thought that he belonged to him, the man who'd saved him from the fate of his soulless purgatory so long ago.

Feeling spent, Frisk plopped down next to Asriel, making the bed squeak under the sudden force. He panted heavily, still sweaty from the excursions of thrusting into his plush rump. Asriel leaned over and rubbed a furry hand across Asriel's back, prompting him to look up. The two smiled at one another with glazed, happy expressions. Asriel scooted closer and brushed the side of Frisk's face, leaning in and nuzzling their foreheads together. The two kissed each other's lips and pressed their bodies against one another. The wetness of their semen pressed up between their chests. They locked their lips and held each other tight, as if trying to fuse with one another. Their souls seemed to connect especially well after both of them were still in the soothing throes of their post-orgasm bliss. Though in separate bodies, they could feel their hearts connected whilst in the grasp of the man they loved.

Several minutes passed of the two enjoying the other's company. Asriel began to stir from Frisk's hold, sitting up and turning himself toward the side of the bed.

"Come on, just a few more minutes?" Frisk begged playfully.

"Mm mm." Asriel dejected, heaving himself off the mattress. "Gotta shower. You don't know how much of a pain this stuff is to clean off when it dries." Frisk groaned, slowly stirring from his place in bed as well. "You don't have to come with me if you're tired. Go back to sleep."

"Nah." Frisk replied, sitting up as well. "I want to stay as close as possible to you tonight. Keep our soul strong, you know?"

Asriel formed a meek smile as Frisk strolled to him from behind. The two of them stood naked in their room, Frisk sliding his hand around Asriel's waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder. Asriel reached down and held Frisk's arm reassuringly.

Turning to face him, Asriel hung his soft furry arms over Frisk's shoulders. He leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. Their chests and lower bodies pressed together, Asriel's right leg instinctively moved behind Frisk's left, losing himself in the kiss while Frisk wrapped his arms around Asriel's waist. They eventually broke contact between their lips and admired the face across from them.

"I love you, Asriel." He whispered, snuggling into him again.

"You too." Asriel replied, taking comfort in Frisk's smooth chest against his body. He leaned his head against Frisk's shoulder, basking in the warmth of his body. "Alphys is gonna find a cure for you. She's been really careful in her research, taking her time to make sure it all works out perfectly. Just hold on for a little while longer, okay?"

"Of course." Frisk said with confidence. "I believe in her. And I can tell she believes in herself too. I'm not worried anymore."

Asriel pulled his head back and beamed at Frisk. "Good." he said, kissing him again. His hands darted downward and gave Frisk's behind a playful squeeze. Feeling his loins jump, Frisk drummed his fingers across the prince's ribs, making him giggle. "Okay, okay! Come on, let's get cleaned up." He reminded him, wrestling away from Frisk's ticklish hands.

After a much needed shower, and several minutes pausing to kiss and grope the other under the torrent of falling water, the two emerged from their bathroom. The two felt warm and wonderfully refreshed from their previous excursions. They found their discarded pajamas and redressed themselves. While Asriel cast a spell to extinguish the flames of the surrounding candles, Frisk dropped onto the bed in a heap, only the faintest of wakefulness within him.

"No more bad dreams tonight, okay?" Asriel said, crawling into bed next to Frisk. He inched toward him, resting his furry white cheek against his shoulder. Frisk lifted his arm and slipped it underneath Asriel's shoulder to keep him close. "Oh, but if Chara does decide to pester your dreams again," Asriel began, yawning sleepily in between. "Tell him I'm gonna come in there and personally kick his hiney."

Frisk let out a tired chuckle. "I will. Goodnight Asriel."

"Goodnight Frisk. Sweet dreams."

The two quickly drifted off to sleep. The radiance their shared soul emanated with a protective force no human or monster could ever hope to penetrate. They would continue to face hardships throughout their lives. They would stumble, falter and face temptation to give in. But through the determination burning within the soul they shared, they would find a way through any challenge, and grow stronger than ever.


End file.
